Misunderstood Love
by Story.Of.Them
Summary: [AU]Five years ago, Inuyasha was happily engaged until a terrible incident killed the love of his life. Now, he have never expect to love another woman till, he met her... T just in case


**Hello! **

**This is my first Inuyasha story and I had truly enjoyed writing it so I do hope you would enjoy reading this as well! **

**As for the people who are still waiting for **_**I love you, **_**I have to sadly inform you all that I'm going to discontinue it… the reason is because I can't think of what to write or even how to write the next part! That why to spare my brain I have decided this, I'm very sorry…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Which is just a big fat lie haha! I have no plans of disconining it…**_**yet…**_**but I still have this stupid dumb idiot writer block that I can't overcome! So updates will be slow…**

**Anyway, I would love to present to you….Misunderstood Love!**

* * *

As couples and singles dance on the floor, swinging around with the beat. A sliver haired lone man sat on the bar stool, a cup on his hand as he stared at it. With a final note, the song ended, from the corner of his eye, he saw another woman started playing the keyboard, the man dog ears twitched at the familiar tune, his grip on the cup became harder to the verge of breaking it.

"Inuyasha," A man said from behind, "the cup is gonna break." He received no answer from the silver haired man. "Inuyasha…" he said silently.

The shot cup was slammed onto the table, Inuyasha stood up and was about to get more brandy when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Leave me alone"

"You shouldn't drink anymore…" The man pleaded and Inuyasha growled again. _I still need more in order to forget her, to forget how our dates went, how her lips felt when I kissed her… _he thought bitterly. "It's been five years, I know you're hur – "

"– what do you know?!" Inuyasha snapped at him, "You have a wife, two kids, a perfect life… the kind of life I wanted…" The other man stay silence, a sorrow look on his face as he watched his friend knowingly, "the kind of life I _almost _had…"

"Inuyasha…" The music in the background ended, he could only think how it feels like when his perfect relationship ended as well. _Why… why did you have to go..._, "_Kikyou…_"

X.x.X

"_Kikyou, we have been going out for three years and…" He gulped down the lump on his throat and took the box out of his pocket, he kneel down, opening the box which revealed a beautiful diamond ring and one of her hand went to her mouth. "It sound clique but… I want to take this relationship to the next level, would you marry me?"_

_Tears were forming in her eyes as Inuyasha waited nervously for her answer, her mouth moved but no sound came out, he was about to say something when she shout _'Yes!" _He smiled, taking the ring from the box and slide it on her finger, he clasped her chin and kissed her passionately._

X.x.X

"_Relax Inuyasha, it's only for a week." Kikyou said, putting one hand on his cheek. _

"_I'm just worried…" He sighed, "Our wedding day is…"_

"…_Approaching yes, but I still have to go and I'll be back before you knows it." Inuyasha looked as if he was about to protest when Kikyou kissed him on the lips effectively shutting him up. "Plus, once I'm back, we will be planning for the big day."_

_He smiled, leaning closer to her ear and whispered, "You better…"_

X.x.X

"_Reporting news, at 3:04pm the train to Kyoko had suddenly exploded, there was 500 injuries and many who are in critical state at this moment, rescuers are still finding for more survival…" _

_The loud sound of his phone dropped to the ground can be heard but Inuyasha didn't care and he rushed out of the door in panic, _Kikyou… Kikyou…

X.x.X

"_Kikyou… where is she?" His voice was filled with anxious, his golden eyes which usually showed no emotion held fear in them as he looked at Kikyou's parents and knew that he's not going to like the news._

"_Kikyou…" Kikyou's mother sobbed, "She…She's _dead…._!" She cried in her husband chest but he felt his heart stopped, he couldn't believe it, how can this be…_

"_I…It's all your fault!" He flinched at Kikyou's father shout, pointing at him and he felt his body trembling at the thought of her death which was all _his _fault… "I know you're a curse – a half bred like you shouldn't even exist! You two should never have met!" Suddenly he couldn't breathe, he could only feel despair and mostly…guilt._

X.x.X

_Five years… It was hell, I didn't even know how I managed to survive without her… _He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "Inuyasha?" He glanced at the man. He meant well, he know that but… he could not help to feel jealous against him for his perfect life…

"Just leave me alone, Miroku." He gulped down the drink, slamming the cup onto the table before getting up to leave, ignoring Miroku's calls. When he exited the bar, everything looked blurry.

"Erm…" He ignored it and just kept walking, "Excuse me?"

He growled and turned, ready to snap at the person but…"_Kikyou…?" _His eyes widened as he looked with disbelief at the girl with a confused look on her face.

Suddenly there was three blur images of Kikyous then it became one that's when he noticed that she was not Kikyou. She have wavy hair instead of straight, her eyes were bigger and she doesn't smell like Kikyou too… if anything he trusts his nose most… Even though he knew the differences his heart was as if telling him that the person in front of him is Kikyou and that she _is _alive or maybe it is because he was drank…_"Kikyou…"_ He whispered again.

"What?" _'Kikyou' _said looking at him as if he was crazy and it could be true… that he is crazy. "I'm not Kikyou or whatever but can you – "

He grabbed his wrist forcefully, pulling her closer and in one swish moment, he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**The end! **

**Such a nice ending don't you think? Anyway do review to tell me what you think and by the way this is the end of the whole story. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Which is yet another joke! Haha, I would continue if there are people wanting to read more! Ah but I won't be able to do fast updating since I'm actually having my national exams this year! So more studying to do but I'll do my best to write! Please before leaving review?**


End file.
